Paul Johansson
|birthplace = Spokane, Washington |family = Earl Johnson Joanne Johansson Pete Johansson Gabriela Oltean Quinn Johansson |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Paul Joseph Otto Johansson is an American actor best known for his role as Dan Scott on One Tree Hill. Biography Johansson was born in Spokane, Washington, on January 26, 1954. His father was ice hockey player Earl Johnson; Earl went by Johnson when he was playing hockey, but later changed the family name to Johansson to reflect his Swedish heritage. Despite being born in the U.S., he was raised in Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada. There, he was an athlete like his father. He most notably played for the Canadian Olympic Basketball Team and for the University of British Columbia during this time. After quitting basketball, Johansson began writing, which in turn led to an interest in an acting career. He landed his first role on the popular soap opera Santa Barbara, in which he portrayed Greg Hughes from 1989 to 1990. Soon afterward, he made appearances in other TV shows, including Parker Lewis Can't Lose, Beverly Hills, 90210, and Lonesome Dove. Johansson also appeared in TV commercials, most notably as the deliveryman in a Diet Coke commercial. He has also made appearances in the films Soapdish, John Q, Alpha Dog, and The Notebook. From 1995 to 1996, Johnansson appeared on Days of Our Lives, portraying Wyatt St. Clair, a recurring character. Afterwards, he appeared in the 2003 film Gozu, appearing as a man with a cow's head. In 2003, he wrote and directed the film The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie, and he has also directed several episodes of One Tree Hill. In 2006, Johansson starred in Novel Romance and appeared in the seventh season of The Drew Carey Show. In addition, Johansson is the director of Atlas Shrugged: Part I, the first of a film trilogy based on the novel written by Ayb Rand, but the film received mostly negative reviews. In Johansson's personal life, he was married to fellow actress Gabriela Oltean until 2005, after which they divorced. He had with her a son named Quinn. His mother, Joanne Leone Johansson, died on October 14, 2011, after going through a twenty-year battle with breast cancer. The eleventh episode of One Tree Hill's ninth season (titled "Danny Boy", in which Johansson's character Dan Scott dies) was dedicated to her memory. His brother Pete Johansson is a well-known comedian, writer, and actor who is currently living in London, England. On Criminal Minds Johansson portrayed psychopathic politician and criminal accomplice Clark Preston, who orchestrated a series of deadly home invasions and familicides to advance his mayoral campaign in the Season Seven episode "A Thin Line". Filmography *Love, Again (2015) as David *Mad Men (2015) as Ferg Donnelly (3 episodes) *Preface to Being Jaded (2014) as Roger (TV series short) *A Daughter's Nightmare (2014) as Adam *Kid Cannabis (2014) as Terry Morgan *House of Secrets (2014) as Rick *Love and Skin (2013) as Richard (short) *Beauty and the Beast (2013) as Curt Windsor *The Winner 3D (2013) as Darkman *Stonados (2013) as Joe Randall *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) as Edward Trigg *One Tree Hill (2003-2012) as Dan Scott (158 episodes) *One Tree Hill: Always & Forever (2012) as Dan Scott/Himself *Criminal Minds - "A Thin Line" (2012) TV episode - Clark Preston *Atlas Shrugged: Part I (2011) as John Galt *The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (2009) as Kuntsler *Toxic (2008) as Gus *IQ-145 (????-2008) as Ben Compost (3 episodes) *Novel Romance (2006) as Jake Buckley *A Trick of the Mind (2006) as Michael *Alpha Dog (2006) as Peter Johansson *Window Theory (2005) as Stu *The Notebook (2004) as Allie's Mom's Ex-Boyfriend (uncredited) *Berserker: Hell's Warrior (2004) as Barek *The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie (2004) as Jack *Dark Side (2003) as Sean Leonard *The District (2002) as Father Patrick Debreno (2 episodes) *Hooded Angels (2002) as Wes *Edge of Madness (2002) as Henry Mullen *John Q (2002) as Tuck Lampley *The Drew Carey Show (2001) as Ron Higgins *Andromeda (2000) as Guderian *The Last Dance (2000) as Charlie Parker *Da Vinci's Inquest (2000) as Tom Sprawl *Hope Island (2000) as Steve Kramer (2 episodes) *First Wave (1999) as Hatcher *Highlander: The Raven (1998-1999) as Nick Wolfe (22 episodes) *Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) as Gregory (video) *Carnival of Souls (1998) as Michael *Earth: Final Conflict (1998) as Sloane *Dharma & Greg (1998) as Leonard *Players (1998) as Jeff Taylor *Dead Man's Gun (1997) as Sanford Hogan *She's So Lovely (1997) as Intern #2 *7th Heaven (1997) as Tom Harrison *Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Heatwave (1997) as Det. Bert Kling *Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Ice (1996) as Det. Bert Kling *Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years (1995-1996) as Austin Peale (22 episodes) *Lonesome Dove: The Series (1994-1995) as Austin Peale (13 episodes) *The 5 Mrs. Buchanans (1994) as Jesse Buchanan *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1993-1994) as John Sears (13 episodes) *When the Party's Over (1993) as Henry *Midnight Witness (1993) as Paul *Parker Lewis Can't Lose (1991-1992) as Nick Comstock (16 episodes) *Martial Law II: Undercover (1991) as Spencer Hamilton (video) *Soapdish (1991) as Blair Brennan/Bolt *They Came from Outer Space (1990) as Doug *Laker Girls (1990) as Bart Jeffris *Santa Barbara (1989-1990) as Greg Hughes (68 episodes) *Matinee (TV Movie) as Unknown Character *Swimsuit (TV Movie) as Unknown Character 'DIRECTOR' *One Tree Hill (2005-2012) - 14 episodes *Atlas Shrugged: Part I (2011) *The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie (2004) *Conversations in Limbo (1998) (short) 'WRITER' *The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie (2004) *Conversations in Limbo (1998) (short) 'MUSIC' *Santa Barbara (1984) - Composer (additional music) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors